This invention relates to a system for supplying fuel at high pressure to the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. In particular, this invention relates to a fuel supply system of the type in which a fuel pump is arranged to supply fuel at high pressure to a delivery line in order to maintain the delivery line at high pressure. A plurality of injectors are connected to the delivery line, the injectors being individually controllable in order to inject fuel from the delivery line to the cylinders of an associated engine.
According to the present invention there is provided a fuel supply system comprising a fuel pump for supplying high pressure fuel to a delivery line, a plurality of injectors connected to the delivery line and means operable to deliver fuel through the injectors to respective cylinders of an associated engine, and a control valve connected to the delivery line and operable to control the pressure of fuel within the delivery line.
The fuel supply system conveniently further comprises a fuel control arrangement for controlling the supply of fuel to the fuel pump.
Preferably, the fuel pump is arranged to supply a relatively high number of pulses of high pressure fuel to the delivery line per operating cycle of the pump. Such an arrangement is advantageous in that the fuel pressure in the delivery line remains at a relatively uniform level, in use.